


Evening Atop A Hill

by I_Dream_More_When_Im_Awake



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcoholism, F/M, Fluff, Relaxation, qrow has trouble too, they're getting better, winter can help occasionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_More_When_Im_Awake/pseuds/I_Dream_More_When_Im_Awake
Summary: Qrow is stressed, and trying to relax. He gets interrupted.





	

It was late afternoon, and as he often does, Qrow was quietly reflecting, thinking and pondering atop a hill, placed to overlook Beacon Academy and the quiet city of Vale. The grass was so smooth, soft and inviting, and being at ankle height was a perfect length to just devour all of his thoughts and stresses as he lay silently looking up at the clouds that danced above his still figure. The breeze painting his face with comfort and a slight coolness, that mixed with the light heat from the sunset made for the perfect time to think about the events at the end of each day. 

The thoughts running through his head kept eating at him. He hasn't been distracted before, not like this. His chest was heavy, he found it difficult to focus on simple tasks, mind always busy eating away at his heart and thoughts. The sight of the clouds and the sensation of the grass tickling the sides of his face was relaxing, but it just didn't seem to do what it had always done and calm him.  
Here on this hill, he was free, he didn't need to puff out his well-calved chest, he didn't need to put on the act he always did to show the man he was, and he didn't need the alcohol.  
But today, his place of relaxation, wasn't doing it's job.  
His heart was still racing, his brain still constantly sparking like a faulty power outlet.  
But he wasn't stressed, he wasn't angry, not upset or sad.  
It took him hours, but he figured it out.  
It was her.

Hell, he always loved pushing her buttons and watching that anger in her stomach make its way up to her face. He loved seeing the passion, and want in her eyes.  
He loved watching her face change when she grit her teeth, causing her jaw to clench and bring out the defines of her jawline.  
She was a skilled fighter. She had perfected her stance, and her muscles structured to suit her fighting style.  
He found his eyes explore her in slow motion as he absorbed her curves and watched her as each muscle tensed to hold her stance as she swung her sword.  
The passion and smile in the depths of her crystal blue eyes, the smile even reaching her lips as they danced in a rather non-traditional, more deadly form ballroom and self expression.  
They both loved it, but neither had been able to find the words in their mouths to admit it. Their pride almost acted as a suffocating muzzle that choked what they so desperately needed to express.  
Though their mouths lacked the words, their bodies seemed to know what they needed to say. Even though expressed so aggressively, deep down, they knew what was being said. 

The cool tickle of the breeze still there, but the warmth of the sun suddenly depriving his face made him slide one eye open and search lazily for the blockage of heat.  
His eye focused on a blur that towered over him, pale with hints of blue.  
Upon realising who stood over his head made his eyes shoot open and his stomach tense to pull him into sitting upright.  
He felt his face flush the slightest, almost unnoticeable shade of pink at the realisation that his cool facade was just thrown out the window, half from being startled and half from the person in his thoughts appearing over him like a skyscraper. His heart was pounding harder than a tumbling bolder, he could've sworn she could hear it.  
She was first to speak after Qrow choked on a gasp as he sat up.

"I don't appreciate being made a fool of Qrow." 

"Well hello to you too ice Queen." He said in his usual teasing tone.

They were both looking opposite directions, aiming to avoid contact.Knowing he was trying to push her buttons, Winter decided she'd try and stir him too.

"Your stance was sloppy this afternoon, I could've killed you." She was rather proud of her comeback until he replied.  
"Maybe, but little 'ol Jimmy got you on a leash tighter than your corset." A slight smirk reaching his lips.

"HOW DAR- It's General. And the only reason he didn't let me finish you there and then was simply because we had an audience of students." She knew she was about to break, and she could see that he knew it too. How was he so good at this?

"Eh, would've been good for em to see a proper fight." He was way too good at this.

"Is that why you decided it fit to provoke me?" She was curious as to why he was always starting fights, he always let her win, even if it meant he'd get hurt. She knew they were more than an even match for each other, and that they'd both tire before they found a true victor.

That's when his voice hitched.  
He was angry at her, she was gone for so long. But they both hated each other. It was almost like he was upset he didn't get his weekly fight. He knew it wasn't her fault for being gone so damn long, bloody ironwood making her do all of his dirty laundry. It was like she put up with being ordered around just so she could prove a point. But what point, to who?  
She was a smart woman, fit and a great fighter, she could be doing so many other things. She deserved so much better.  
He didn't know how to respond. He wanted to see her rich curves again, move the way he admired. Fighting, flexing through the fabric that flattered her every contour. He missed her smile, that sparkle in her eyes, the passion she was able to express when she fought, but he'd never say that. He knew she didn't get to fight much with the General ordering her around leaving her no time to herself.  
He loved seeing the slight glisten of sweat shine faintly on her neck. But it was also the only time she would allow him close enough, close enough that he could truly see her. 

"Qrow? I'm waiting." 

"Wh- I needed to let off steam, and you just happened to be there." He was now standing, but he realised he was now looking desperately, longingly into her icy blue eyes. In the past, if he ever maid eye-contact with her, he'd end up with a red handprint painted on his face, but it never made the smirk disappear.

Winter looked at him as if he didn't even respond, she knew that wasn't it. Weather it was the way he was looking into her eyes or the ridicules blush that graced his face that gave it away, she knew otherwise.

Noting that he was now uncomfortable, out of character, bright red and that his cool facade had completely gone missing since she asked the question, she decided it was her turn to push his buttons.  
She took a step forward and into his personal space. He didn't move, only stared. The only time she was ever this close to him was when she was trying to strangle him.  
Winter was a shy woman, but seeing him in such a state gave her a new-found confidence and strength. Her back straight, shoulders back, she was close enough to touch his lips with hers.  
He felt the softness and warmth of her breath brush over his lower face. She moved her head to whisper into his right ear, and as she spoke, his spine felt nerves dance right down to his toes.

"How about we finish that fight then." Her whisper was soft and her voice was one of an angel.

By the time he regained control over his stiff body, still frozen from Monty knows what, he saw her laughing. A rare sight. He'd never seen her so happy, he's never seen her laugh, and seeing her clutch her stomach as she was in stitches, gave him pure bliss. He never thought he'd see the day where she was smiling when it was only him around. There was no one else there.  
It looked like his relaxation place was working after all, not just for him, for her too. He felt his shoulders drop, and finally relax.  
The way her nose crinkled as she squeezed her eyes shut from laughing so hysterically, the way she just let herself be... Herself. He hadn't ever set his eyes on such a beautiful sight in his life. He was almost sure he was dreaming.  
His feet started moving. He felt his legs carrying him toward the one thing that brought him so much joy. He had stopped himself so many times before, but this time, this time was different. He just couldn't stop his legs. 

Before he had the chance to think about it. he had taken the few paces forward and closed the gap between himself and the one thing in his life that was distracting him.  
He had her in his arms, he had grabbed her so gently but so sternly by the hips. Her back straightened and cheeks still flushed from her laughing fit.  
They were face to face.  
It was her turn to become stiff. She had never been touched by a man, she'd never allowed herself the chance. Any man that came near her was shot down, weather it be verbally or literally, she deprived herself of the contact that she was receiving from the one man that she thought repulsed her, but in her heart she knew otherwise.  
His lips soon felt the need to touch her, but he didn't want to scare her away. He decided to not give himself what he truly desired, but only what he wanted.  
The surprising softness of his lips met her forehead in a tender and gentle embrace.  
She found herself loosen her posture, and her hands began to slide upward, slowly, almost unsure, but with purpose found themselves dangling over his shoulders and neck.  
Qrow took this as an invitation, and the permission that he desperately desired to proceed to the plump, soft, skin of her lips.  
It was first so gentle, it was just a slow, tender peck, but then it vanished into an embrace that had been pulling at the two of them for too long.  
Winter found herself melting into his arms and against his body. His body heat was so warm, inviting and comforting all at once. His left hand made its way to the small of her back to support her, the right remained placed on her hip. He could feel that she was melting like a soft candle on a hot summers day. He felt her heart fluttering to a beat that was only just detectable, and it was because of him.  
Time as it was didn't seem to matter during their long-promised, dream-like embrace, that had been stirring between the pair of them for years now.  
In each other's arms, they found the comfort they both had needed and desired.  
His right hand was wondering from her hip.  
Gently caressing its way past her back, over her ribs, sliding across her shoulder and found its way to delicately hold the back of her head just underneath her compact bun, soothingly stroking her hair.  
They both wished this moment would last forever, that they never had to loosen their grip nor part their lips. Reality itself didn't matter to them, they had each other, and that's all that mattered right now. 

By the time they finally broke their contact, the sun had finished its dance of colours in the sky and was soon replaced with the early stages of the deep night sky. They stood, quiet, just looking into each other's soul, and felt completely content.  
With a cheeky smile and unending eye contact, Winter was the one that broke the silence. 

"That wasn't much of a fight." 

"eh, pretty sure I won though." Qrows reply was matched with one of his trademark smirks that suited his face all too well.  
Winter replied with a roll of her eyes, then met his gaze again.

"You are the biggest Dolt I-"

She was cut off mid sentence by Qrow silencing her with a quick peck to the top of her nose.

"Yeah, but you love it." 

Her only response was a shy smile and glance downward to her left with a blush dusting over her cheeks. Qrow brought his hand to her face and brushed the stray hair away from her face, still holding her close. She couldn't help but lean into his touch, it was like a drug she just couldn't get enough of. He loved the way her skin felt, like velvet, but more delicate.  
He decided to sit back down in the now-cool grass and lean back to rest his head in his hands underneath it. He then moved to his side, leaning on his elbow, and gesturing with his other arm for Winter to join him.  
She slowly made herself comfortable, lying on her back facing the sky covering the two of them like a quilt.  
Qrow of course, didn't like the lack of contact. He was a proud man, but deep down, he was a very loving man, having helped Ty raise his two girls, Qrow's nieces, he grew to be a very cuddly person.  
He put one arm over her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace, which winter was not expecting, but did not mind at all. In fact, she she decided she wanted more. She soon found herself in a comfortable position, head rested on his chest, his arm under and around her shoulders, their legs in a tangled mess.  
Qrow felt her breaths eventually slow, to an even, steady pace. Before long, she had drifted off in the comfort of his arms.  
He remained awake, staring up at the stars that were showing up one by one, and peppered the sky like quietly shining lights.  
He knew he would have to eventually wake the sleeping angel to take her back to her quarters, but right now, he was enjoying the contact, and the peace he felt when they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfiction I've ever written. I originally posted it on my tumblr page.  
> And advice or pointers are welcome.


End file.
